


To be or not to be (an asshole) that is the question.

by 8BeautifulChaosGirl8



Series: Little Sister Sam AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Dean is a Softie, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Feminist Themes, Gen, Good Person Dean, Little Sisters, Parent Dean, Teen Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeautifulChaosGirl8/pseuds/8BeautifulChaosGirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates it when Dean brings girls over. But tonight (although it starts bad) is not so terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be or not to be (an asshole) that is the question.

“So you stay in hotel rooms all the time?”

“Yeah. Dad’s a travelling salesman so it’s part of the job”

“How very exciting.”

Sam gritted her teeth  _ here it comes.  _ And sure enough the nauseating giggle followed, as it always did with her brother’s dates.

The door opened and Dean strode on in, some new girl on his arm.

“I’d show you around but our room’s pretty much the same as yours”

“I don’t know, yours doesn’t have my moody little brother in it” then the giggle again.

“Aww, it’s a shame that you don’t get along with your brother. I just love my little sissy don’t I Sam?” Dean reached over and tousled Sam’s hair.

 

_ Little sissy? What was she, 5?  _

She glared up at him, mouthing “what the f**k?” at him. He smiles stupidly, pulling her into a hug. She has no idea why until he starts whispering in her ear

“Just go along with it alright? Karli thinks I’m all sensitive and sh*t.”

“You know I hate it when you pull me into these things.” she hisses back, seeing Karli making soppy faces out of the corner of her eye.

“C’mon Sammy. If this goes well you’ll have the room all to yourself tomorrow”

“I better” she says, pulling away and plastering a smile on her face. 

 

“Who’s your new friend Deany-Bean?” her smiles takes on a wicked edge, knowing Dean hates the nickname with a passion. Well, if he can use dumb nicknames, so can she.

“Aww Deany-Bean” Karli sidles up to him, squeezing his arm. “That’s so cute!”

Dean grinned down at her “Sam, this is Karli” he says politely, ignoring the nickname.

 

Sam extends her hand like a good little girl and receives the weakest handshake of her life.

“So you’re the little sister Dean’s been telling me about.”

“Yeap that’s me”

“You’re so lucky to have a brother who looks after you so well. Isn’t he just the bestest?”

Did this girl not see that she was 15 years old? Karli spoke to her like she was a toddler.

 

“Have you eaten Karli?” Dean said quickly, seeing his sister’s lip curl “I was just about to make Sammy dinner.”

 

Sam suppressed a snigger. Dean’s idea of making her dinner was deigning to order a salad instead a burger.

 

“I would love to have dinner with you guys”

 

That’s how Sam found herself sitting round the dinner table eating spaghetti bolognaise instead of doing her English homework like she’d planned. Dean had even given her a napkin and warned her to let it cool before eating it. She flipped him the bird when Karli’s back was turned. Which kind backfired because he laughed, and then Karli wanted to know what he was laughing at and they went back to being gooey and love sick. 

 

“Would you like a beer with dinner, Karli?”

“Oh sure!”

Dean sets two beers on the table. 

“Can I have one?” Sam says, offhandedly, smiling sweetly at Karli’s .    
Dean glares at her. “Of course you can’t Sam”

“I should say not!” Karli squeaked “You’re just a baby”

Sam grit her teeth. Seeing she was about to be rude, Dean stepped in front of her.    
“I know you want to grow up and be just like your big brother but you’re still a kid. Don’t ruin that for yourself”

  
This pisses Sam off but completely hits the mark with Karli, which Sam knows was Dean's intention all along. She wonders what Karli would think if she knew that when John, her  _ actual  _ father was here, he didn’t give a rat’s ass if she drank or not. He would make her run a morning mile hungover or otherwise. 

  
“Aww, that was beautiful” Karli gushes, leaning in and kissing Dean on the cheek. 

 

Sam makes a choked gagging sound which gets Karli looking at her in concern, which is good because she finally pulls away from Dean. But then Dean ruins it by taking the opportunity to fuss over her, patting her back and insisting she drink a little water. She does so begrudgingly, pacifying herself by envisioning having the room all to herself tomorrow. That’s what gets her through watching Karli trying to impress Dean by swigging at her beer like it’s going to evaporate,the repeated cuddling on the couch during the movie and the covering of her eyes during the kissing bit, even though she’s seen it before (she wished someone would cover her eyes when Karli and Dean kiss. Blech). 

 

Dean even insisted on a bed time, which he never did. Sam spited him by taking the good bed, kicking the sheets out because she knew Dean liked them tucked in. It was a little childish but she was just a baby, right? She turned the bedside lamp on and pulled out her reading assignment. If she was going to be exiled to her room she may as well use the time to achieve something. 

 

She’s ten minutes into it when she starts over hearing her brother. 

“No Karli, I think I’m just going to take you home”   
“You don’t wanna?”

 

Sam sits up straighter. Was that Karli slurring her words? She’d had like one beer with dinner.   
  


“No I do wanna, trust me I do...”

Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust. Eew.  

“... but not like this. I don’t want to do something you’ll regret later”

“But I looove you”

Dean sniggers “You just met me Karli. C’mon, get your things and I’ll walk you back to your room”

Theres the sound of stumbling, that damn giggle again then the door closes. 

 

A few moments later Sam hears Dean return. She opens her door, watches him come in and sit on the couch. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Dean? You alright?”

He turns to her, smiling wearily “I am so glad we’re leaving first thing tomorrow. God, that was so embarrassing.”

“What, the terrible nicknames or the fact that your date was a total lightweight?”

 

Dean sniggers “Yeah all of that. She was so... vacuous”

“So why did you even ask her out?”

Dean hands make an expansive gesture at chest level and Sam groans 

“You pig”

“Hey, I am a noble gentleman thank you very much. The epitome of chivalry.”

“Yeah, you did good. It was kind of noble of you to take her home. She really was too wasted.” Sam’s genuinely proud of his maturity. “Maybe you’re not such an asshole after all”

“Hey you, watch your mouth”  
  
Sam smirks and Dean sighs again. “Yeap. Asshole’s or not, the Winchesters struck out tonight.”

_ “I  _ didn’t strike out”   
“Oh, so that nerdy boy you’ve been making cow eyes at over the lunch table  _ is  _ coming over?”

She socks him in the arm and he laughs. 

“That’s what we get for being sensitive and subtle. Alone on a friday night”  
“Better alone than a creep”   
“Yeah, yeah Confucius. You best be getting to bed.”  
“Why, is it past my bedtime?” She flutters her eyelashes at him. 

“Damn right” he hauls her up over his shoulder and carries her through to her bed, ignoring her whines of protest. She fake pouts, breaking into a smirk when Dean leaves to brush his teeth. Suddenly realizing something, she sits up. 

“Wait... we’re leaving  _ first thing  _ tomorrow?” she shouts at the closed bathroom door  
“Yeah?”  
“So I’m going to be trapped in the freaking car with you, instead of having the room to myself?” She’s squawking, something that always happens when she gets upset. 

Dean’s evil cackle is answer enough. She kicks the wall. 

“I take it back, you  _ are  _ an asshole!”

Dean just cackles louder. 

 


End file.
